This invention relates to electroelution of macromolecules from a matrix.
When biological macromolecules, such as nucleic acids, proteins and the like, are analyzed or purified by electrophoresis, they are recovered from an electrophoretic support matrix, e.g., a gel. Numerous electroelution devices exist to accomplish this objective. For example Peck et al. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,576,702 and 4,576,703 describe a device consisting of two fluid tight compartments separated by a bridge element. A matrix containing the compound of interest is placed in one compartment, a voltage is applied across electrodes in the two compartments, and the compound of interest travels in the electric field through a system of valves and channels and is recovered in a central cavity in the bridge element. In the device of Clad U.S. Pat. No. 4,608,147, the compound of interest is recovered in a trap formed by two polymer membranes, one of which is permeable to the macromolecule being eluted and one of which is not.